Abducted
by B.C. Lombard
Summary: In 1996, Retired Air Force Colonel John Christopher tells the world of his abduction by "aliens" in 1969.


[][1]

**Find This:**

[][2]

_

## Abducted

_  


"So tell me Mrs. Bancroft, how old were you when you first saw Bigfoot?" 

"'Bout seventeen." 

"And where were you at the time?" 

"Back in my home, Wheeling, West Virginia. I had just returned home from choir practice. I was getting out of my vehicle, when I heard this awful noise." 

"Can you describe it?" 

"Well, first I thought it was Cookie, my next door neighbor. He's always playing them jokes on me." 

"But it wasn't Cookie?" 

"No Rolando, it sure wasn't. I looked over along the forest line that runs back yonder behind the trailer, and I seen this huge furry beast looking right at me!" 

"Did he approach you?" 

"A little at first. He took two tiny baby steps right towards me. That's when Earl come home." 

"Earl is?" 

"My husband. He'd been gone all day hunting with his brother. He pulled up in his truck, and it scared the thing off." 

"But that wasn't the last time you saw the creature, was it?" 

"No. He made a habit of dropping by every day, after Earl'd go to work." 

"Dropping by?" 

"We became close." 

It was all Rolando could do not to laugh. "Close Mrs. Bancroft? What do you mean by close?" 

"Well, I'll tell you this Rolando. I'm not so certain Earl is my baby's daddy." 

As the audience laughed and chanted Rolando's name, the host himself had visibly lost control. He was laughing too, and struggled to get out his next remark. 

"Well, we've got your husband backstage, and he knows he's here to hear a confession, so let's bring out Earl!" 

Earl came out on stage and sat beside his wife. The segment went on for eight minutes, and Rolando was in heaven. He had the number one talk show on daytime television, and it was segments like this one that put him on top. Sometimes, he couldn't believe the freaks who wound up on his stage. 

As the Bancrofts came to blows, Rolando's bodyguards were quick to spring into action. 

"He sure don't look like you Earl!" 

"I want a paternity test!" 

"I hate to break this up," Rolando interrupted. "But we've got to take a break. When we come back, we'll meet a man who claims to have been abducted by a UFO. So stay with us." 

"It was the best sex I ever had!" 

"Slut!" 

*****

Agent Dulmer hated these missions. Observation was one thing, but actually repairing a damaged timeline was a risky venture. He and Lucsly, both agents with the Department of Temporal Investigations, were en route to the one planet DTI feared more than any other. It was simply known as "The Guardian Planet." 

Dulmer couldn't help but appreciate the irony. The Guardian Planet had been first discovered by James Kirk nearly a century earlier. Yet their current assignment was to clean up a mess he'd created. But that was all he knew of the mission. 

"ETA?" Lucsly asked. 

"1430 hours. That gives us plenty of time to review the mission profile." 

"Two hours, four minutes and thirty-three seconds." 

"Must you always be so precise?" 

"Yes." 

"Just run the profile." 

Their cabin aboard the transport ship was sparse, but it had the necessary equipment for such a short trip. Lucsly accessed the miniature vidscreen, and inserted the tape DTI had sent along. 

"Dulmer, Lucsly, I won't bore you with details," the image of their boss, Mitchell Adams began. "You're both aware of the paradox syndrome. Historical records of two divergent timelines. Well, that's what we've got here. Our analysis unit on the Guardian Planet was running an observational scan on Earth in the year 1968. We were reviewing a Federation-sponsored temporal incursion, by the Starship Enterprise. Yes, Kirk's Enterprise. The mission checked out. However, as the scan progressed, we discovered another mission to Earth, in 1969." 

"Computer, freeze playback" Dulmer said. "I'm not aware of any incursion to 1969, are you?" 

"No. Perhaps it occurred in another timeline?" 

"Resume." 

"Now I know what you're thinking," Adams continued. "And it wasn't another timeline. We did some checking, and discovered that the Enterprise did indeed visit Earth in July of 1969. The file's been classified for almost a hundred years. It was only when we pressed Starfleet on the issue that they finally briefed us on the event. You'll find a complete copy of that file on this tape. Review it carefully. 

"Your mission is to use the Guardian, and travel to 1995." 

"Twenty-six years after the incursion?" Lucsly asked. 

"Yes, I said 1995," Adams began. "Listen closely. It's very important that you find this man." 

*****

"Where do we find these people?" Rolando asked his producer. 

"His publisher called us. I think he just wants a little exposure for the book. Make sure you flash it for the camera." 

"Thirty seconds Rolando," a stagehand yelled. 

"Thanks Roger." 

Rolando took the stage once again, and tried to appear as professional as possible. 

"Back in five, four, three, two........"

"Hey welcome back," Rolando said. "My next guest is author of the book Abducted, an autobiographical account of his run-in with some really mean extra-terrestrials. Please welcome retired Air Force Colonel, John Christopher." 

Christopher took the stage, as the audience applauded his arrival. "They're being nice now," Rolando thought to himself. "But wait til this guy opens his mouth." 

"Colonel welcome to the show." 

"Thank you. It's a pleasure being here." 

"Before we get into this, I just want to congratulate you. For the folks at home, I'll let you in on a little secret. John here is the father of Shaun Christopher, who is scheduled to go up on Discovery next week." 

"Yeah," John said. "My boy followed in his father's foot steps." 

"But you never went into space did you? At least not for NASA anyway." 

The audience roared with laughter. 

"OK, all kidding aside, tell us your story John." 

"About three years ago, I started having these nightmares. Really bad. Images of people and places. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't place them. At the same time, I became very paranoid. I couldn't walk down a street without looking over my shoulder. That was about the same time my marriage broke up. I was having too many emotional problems, and started seeing a psychiatrist. Marcy just couldn't cope any more." 

"Tell us about the psychiatrist." 

"Dr. Eric Turon is his name. We were both in the Air Force at the time. I was a pilot, and he was assigned on the base with the medical branch." 

"So you're no longer with the military?" 

"No. I was given a dishonorable discharge two years ago." 

The audience booed the former Colonel. 

"Aaah. My staff told me you were retired." 

"I am. Just not voluntarily." 

"But getting back to the psychiatrist. He introduced you to hypnotherapy right?" 

"Yeah. Turon was convinced that I had suffered some sort of shock. Something so intense I blocked it out. I agreed to be hypnotized to uncover the truth." 

"My producers are telling me we have a tape of that first session. Why don't we roll that now. Let's take a look at the monitors." 

Two men appeared on the screen. Christopher, who looked about three years younger, was resting on a psychiatrist's couch. The other man, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties was waving a flashlight back and forth, across Christopher's face. 

"Focus on the light John," he said, as he flashed the beam from eye to eye. "Now listen to the sound of my voice, and only my voice." Christopher did as he was told, and within moments, he was completely under. 

"Now John, we're going on a trip. I want you to take me back to where this all began. Tell me the first thing that you see." 

"The light," John replied. 

"My flashlight," Turon asked, confused. 

"The light in the sky. It's so bright! So damn bright." 

"John, where are you?" 

"My cockpit." 

"Ok John, you're in a plane. What's your current position?" 

"32,000 feet. Directly over Omaha, my home base." 

Turon had Christopher's file in front of him, and he quickly scanned it, confirming that he had in fact been stationed in Nebraska at one point in his early career. But according to the file, he'd relocated to Los Angeles in 1973. He asked the obvious question. 

"John, what year is it?" 

"1969." 

"Tell me about the light John." 

"So bright. It's pouring right through my visor. I can't see anything." 

"Can you hear anything? Anything at all?" 

"My warning systems are going crazy. All the alarms are going off. I'm trying to grab the ejector control, but I just can't find it. I can't see at all." 

"What's happening now John?" 

"Something's grabbed me." 

"What is it? Can you describe it?" 

"Let me go! Let me go!" 

"John, what is it? What do you see?" 

"Stop them, please!" 

"John, what happened after you saw the light in the sky?" 

"Aliens. I saw aliens." 

Turon was a firm believer in hypnotherapy. He'd been practicing it for years. He'd heard reports of suppressed memories of "alien abductions," but until this moment, he'd always thought they were the result of poor testing done by incompetents. But he had no doubts of Christopher's testimony. 

"No, they're not aliens. They look just like us. Their leader had me brought aboard their ship. I didn't feel a thing. And he's welcoming me aboard." 

"This man, can you describe him for me?" 

"About six feet tall. Maybe 160 pounds. He's wearing a uniform of some kind. Black slacks with military boots. He's wearing a gold top, with three stripes on the sleeves. There's an insignia of some sort on his chest." 

"Did he give you his name?" 

"Kirk. Captain James T. Kirk." 

The tape ended at that point, and Rolando moved on. "So Colonel, do you mind if we take a few questions from our audience?" 

"Not at all." 

"You have a question ma'am?" Rolando asked, moving to a young teenage girl in the first row. 

"Yeah, was Captain Kirk from Mars? Or did he come from Uranus?" 

The audience hooted and hollered. Rolando himself was about to lose it. 

"But how about that Colonel," Rolando asked. "Where do these aliens come from?" 

"Not where Rolando. When." 

"They're from the future?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh I see. Who else has a question?" 

"I do," an older black male said. "Kirk didn't happen to tell you who's gonna win the Super Bowl did he? I need to make some quick cash." 

Christopher took it all in stride. Let them have their fun. What else could he do? He knew it was real. And he had the proof. 

*****

Travelling through the Guardian always gave Dulmer an upset stomach. There was no rational reason for it. For anyone using the ancient time portal, the trip was instantaneous. It was as easy as jumping over a log. 

"What are you looking at?" He asked a rather smug Lucsly. 

"Oh nothing, take your time." 

"Time? An ironic choice of words. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." 

The two temporal investigators had safely arrived in Los Angeles, 1995. The Guardian was nothing if not accurate. It had deposited them on a baseball diamond in a city park. Several television and movie studios were within walking distance, but walking was the last thing on Dulmer's mind. They found a park bench, and Lucsly bought some bottled water from a street vendor. Dulmer downed it in one gulp. In addition to his nausea, it was also dreadfully hot in L.A. It had to have been at least 100 degrees. 

"Feeling better?" Lucsly asked. 

"A little." 

"You know if it were up to me," Lucsly began, "we wouldn't even be at this point in time. I'd go back to 69 and clean things up." 

"Agreed. But Adams is the boss. He hired some crackerjack numbers cruncher who used to work in Starfleet. And he said there was an eighty-seven percent probability that Christopher's memories would have surfaced eventually anyway. This is the focal point where the timeline diverged." 

"In 1995, Christopher published his book Abducted. It wasn't widely received. In fact, it earned the man wide scorn and criticism. But the fact remains that there exists a book from the twentieth century describing in perfect detail, the Federation, Vulcans, transporters, and a host of other technological secrets. It's vital that we prevent that." 

"It also had the unfortunate result of ruining Christopher's life," Dulmer began. "He'd show up from time to time on talk shows, but eventually, people forgot about him. In a few years he winds up overdosing on illegal painkillers. He dies a broke, and broken man." 

"We can't be concerned with that," Lucsly said. "Our primary mission is to clean up the pollution to the timeline. Feeling better?" 

"I was. But let's get down to business." 

*****

"Welcome back to the show. We've been talking with Colonel John Christopher, a former air force pilot who claims that in 1969 he was abducted by men from the future. Now I want you to meet the psychiatrist who claims to have uncovered John's buried memories using hypnotherapy. Please welcome Dr. Eric Turon." 

Turon came out on stage, and was met with much applause. But he wasn't fooled. He'd seen Rolando's show before, and he knew what was in store for him. But he also had a stake in the success of the book, so he would do whatever it took to promote it. 

"Dr. Turon, you are an air force psychiatrist?" 

"Not anymore Rolando. I went into private practice about a year ago." 

"I see. We're you discharged from the service as well?" 

"No it wasn't like that. I left on my own. I got sick of every four-star general sticking his nose in every case. My dedication to doctor-patient confidentiality was being compromised. I could no longer work for the system." 

"I see. I admire that. Doctor, you're the one who provided us with the tapes of your session, correct?" 

"Yes sir, with John's permission of course." 

"Well, we have another session here we'd like to roll for the folks at home. Would you like to set this up for us?" 

"I'd be glad to. This was our third or fourth session, I'm not sure which. Captain Kirk has just told John that he plans to keep him on the ship permanently, and this is how John reacted." 

"Alright. Let's roll that tape." 

The familiar image of the psychiatrist's office again filled the screen. It was obvious that Christopher was experiencing fear. No it was worse than fear. 

Blind panic. Christopher was fleeing for his life from these men from the future. They'd already tried to assimilate him into their culture by dressing him in a uniform like theirs. But their security had been lax. He knew how to get off this ship, and it was through that device Kirk called a transporter. Grabbing a weapon from the officer he'd assaulted, Christopher searched for that one room on this immense ship that would guarantee his freedom. 

Amazingly, he found it. He recognized the technician manning the console from his previous encounter. 

"Alright. Nice and easy. Now, I'm going to step into that thing and you're going to transport me back to Earth!" 

But it was not to be. Kirk had caught him again. A solid punch straight to the jaw, and Christopher was out cold. 

"What happened next?" Turon asked his unconscious subject. 

"I'm coming to in their laboratory. Theres gadgets all over the place, blinking and beeping. Kirk is hovering over me, with a satisfied look on his face." 

"Is he alone?" 

"No. There's another one with him. One I haven't seen before." 

"Describe him for me." 

"He's about the same height as Kirk. Maybe a little older, looks to be about forty. His uniform is slightly different than Kirk's. His top is blue." 

"Interesting. This society might use color to distinguish its order of hierarchy." 

"They're saying something, I'm trying to make it out." 

"What is it?" 

"The one in blue, he's asking about supplies running out. He's afraid the crew will have to abandon ship." 

"Then what?" 

"Spock just entered the lab." 

"Spock, now he was the alien first officer correct? From the planet Vulcan?" 

"Yeah, that's him." 

"And what did he say?" 

"He said I had a mission, to return to Earth, and father a child. He called him Shaun." 

"Shaun, you're sure of that?" 

"Yes. He said Shaun was destined to go to Saturn." 

The tape ended, and Rolando had questions for John. 

"Colonel, just for the record, when was Shaun born?" 

"February 12, 1971." 

"Two years after your incident." 

"That's correct." 

"So you believe that men from the future gave you this mission, to return to Earth and father this child?" 

"It was more than a mission. It was fact. By not returning me to Earth, they were in danger of damaging the timeline." 

"I see. Dr. Turon, what's your take on all this?" 

"I've been practicing hypnotherapy for fifteen years. I'm a board-certified practitioner, and my sessions are conducted under very strict conditions. The results are what they are. I have no doubt that the events which John has described did indeed occur." 

"What do you say to your critics Dr. Turon? The people who will say that you created this whole story just to sell a book?" 

"I'll answer that Rolando," Christopher began. I've lost everything because of this. My experience turned me into a frightened, paranoid, shadow of my former self. It cost me my job, my wife, and most importantly, my children. People scoff at me behind my back, yet I'm still invited on shows like yours Rolando. People want to see me and hear my story." 

"You make a good point. Ok, when we come back, we're going to hear the rest of this story. We'll also find out why Colonel Christopher couldn't remember these events for over twenty years, so stay with us!" 

*****

KBEX Los Angeles was home to many award-winning historical documentaries and news programs. Rolando! was not one of them. 

"This is it," Luclsy said. 

"Finally," Dulmer said. "Feels like we've been walking for hours." 

"We have. 2.47 to be exact." 

"What have I said about that?" 

"Excuse me. Slip of the tongue." 

"This has to be the silliest assignment we've ever been on. I can't believe that after all we've accomplished, DTI has the nerve to send us here. Television, the lowest form of entertainment." 

"Look on the bright side. In another forty-five years, it goes the way of the dinosaur." 

"Lot of good that does us today. What's the name of that program?" 

"Rolando!" Luclsy said with more flair than was usual for him. 

"What's DTI say about that?" 

Lucsly concealed his padd, as he brought up the file for their review. "Rolando! Here it is. Late twentieth-century television program devoted to social development and cultural issues. Ran old-Earth calendar from A.D. 1993 to 2001. 

"Hosted by Rolando Dominguez. Immigrated to America after the Cuban missile crisis of A.D. 1962. Had a brief career in politics, which ended in a scandal involving charges of marital infidelity." 

"Infidelity?" Dulmer asked. 

"Seems his beauty queen wife came home from her television news anchor position one night, and found him with several "professionals" from a local bordello." 

"So how did this guy end up with a daytime talk show?" 

"That my friend, is one of the true great mysteries of the universe." 

The agents knew that Colonel Christopher was scheduled to appear on the program that day, so they went by the ticket office to see about getting in. Dulmer, as usual, took charge. 

"Let me do the talking here." He approached the young girl, whom he judged to be about sixteen or seventeen. "Young lady. My partner and I would like two tickets for Renaldo. Today's taping. We're big fans." 

"It shows. First, it's Rolando, not Renaldo. And second, your partner? What are you cops or something?" 

"In a way," Lucsly interjected. "I hope we're not too late." 

"No, not at all. We'll be letting the audience in in about forty-five minutes. Have a seat." 

"Where?" Luclsy asked. 

"Back of the line," the girl said, indicating a tired audience that stretched for two city blocks. 

"I'm gonna kill Adams for this" Dulmer grumbled. 

"Not if I get to him first." 

*****

"I want to remind you all to tune in tomorrow, when my guest will be world-famous psychic astrologer Madam Amanda Sinclair. What does the future hold? Only Madam Sinclair knows. But with me today is a man who also claims to know the future. 

"Now Colonel, a lot of people at home are going to ask the obvious question. If this "abduction" of yours took place in 1969, why is it that you had no memories of the event until more than twenty years later?" 

"I get that question a lot Rolando. And after several sessions with Dr. Turon, I was finally able to put it all together." 

"Continue." 

"Kirk was afraid that if he sent me back with foreknowledge of the future, that I would reshape it in my own image, destroy the future that he knew. The only way to prevent that was by travelling back in time." 

"Back in time, you mean further? Not the fifties?" 

"No, he only took me as far back as a few days. To a point before any of the events occurred. Kirk said that none of it would have happened in the first place, and as a result, I'd have no memory." 

"Well, seems like you pulled a fast one on the captain, doesn't it? But that still doesn't answer the question of why you later did have total recall." 

"It came out in hypnotherapy. Other than that, I can't explain." 

"Rolando, Kirk was kidding himself," Turon said. "These events did happen. Despite returning him to an earlier point in time, there still existed a window of two days John couldn't remember. Two days he spent in another world. For us on Earth, it may have been mere seconds, but the human mind is a little more complicated. John's subconscious was crying out to him, with nightmares and anxiety. It was forcing him to ask these questions. Frankly, I'm surprised it took twenty-three years to resurface." 

"And how about that John. Why did it take so long?" 

"Well, it all started over dinner one night with Shaun. We were celebrating, cause he'd just been accepted into the space program. I guess it was inevitable. His whole life we moved around from one base to another. City after city. Military life is all he's known. He graduated high school two years early, boy he's a whiz, earned his engineering degree from Rensselar Polytechnic at 20, then joined the service." 

"And how did his becoming an astronaut make you feel?" 

"I should have been proud. He was heading off into space. Something I never did." 

"Did that make you feel jealous?" 

"It wasn't jealousy. I know it sounds like that. But it was something else. It was.....fear." 

"For your son's safety?" 

"Yes. I just didn't want him going into space." 

"Why John?" 

"I DON'T KNOW!" 

No one was more surprised by his outburst than John himself. "I'm sorry Rolando, I didn't mean to get upset. Just thinking about Shaun. I haven't seen him in over a year." 

Rolando turned to the camera, and simply said "We'll be right back." 

*****

Coming back from commercial, Christopher sat on stage, and was visibly upset. Was that a tear Rolando had noticed? It was obvious he missed his family. The talk show king started feeling sympathy for this man, when just minutes earlier he'd have sworn he was crazy. A voice came over the picture, inviting viewers to write in for their free tickets to a taping of the show. Christopher heard none of it. 

"Welcome back," Rolando said. "Now John, you've got to admit that this has been a pretty fascinating story. What about proof? Do you have any physical evidence that these events occurred?" 

"Nothing physical, no." 

"Well then, what about witnesses? Is there anyone else who met these men from the future?" 

"Not anymore." 

"But there was at one point?" 

"Yes. In trying to figure out how to hide all evidence of their presence in 1969, Kirk accidentally took another passenger aboard, a security guard at the base where I was assigned." 

"And you never found him?" 

"I did. But it was about four years too late. He was killed during Desert Storm, shot down by Iraqi scud missiles." 

"How awful." 

"It was very tragic," Turon interjected. 

"So the only real proof you have," Rolando began, "is your hypnotherapy sessions with Dr. Turon, is that correct?" 

"I know it happened Rolando. It's with me everyday." 

"I'm sure. Are there any questions from the audience?" 

"I have a question Rolando." It came from a short blonde gentleman, who looked like he was born with a perpetual frown. His clothing was a little odd, but hey this was L.A. 

"What's your name sir?" 

"Dulmer. Colonel Christopher, why were discharged from the service?" 

The Colonel looked a little uneasy, but he answered it anyway. "Because of my regressed memories, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for me to do my job. I was put on report on more than one occasion, for conduct unbecoming an officer." 

"And would that conduct include an arrest for drunk driving?" 

The audience exploded. Some were laughing, some were in shock. Rolando was yelling at his producers for not uncovering that juicy tidbit. 

"That has nothing to do with this!" Christopher yelled. 

"Oh I think it does. Rolando, I'm sure your guests would be quite interested to know that one evening three years ago, Colonel Christopher left an establishment known as the "Pub and Grub" on Sunset Boulevard, with a blood-alcohol level twice the legal limit for the state of California." 

"I was drunk, yes I admit that," Christopher said, as the audience screamed obscenities at him. One man even threw his chair. Rolando's bodyguards earned their pay on this show, pulling rowdy participants from the audience. "But who the hell are you, and what business is it of yours?" 

"Colonel, isn't that the real reason you were discharged?" 

"No!" 

"I think it is. And this whole abduction story, it's just your way of getting even with them isn't it? And if you can make a few bucks in the process, hey, even better!" 

Christopher bolted from the stage. He was so quick, he caught the bouncers completely off guard. He got within inches of the hapless Dulmer before security had him under restraints. 

"Who sent you? What business is this of yours? Do you work for Kirk?" 

"Hardly," Dulmer said. 

*****

"This will ruin us!" Turon yelled at Christopher. They had retreated backstage to the privacy of their dressing room, away from the crowds with their scorn and ridicule. 

"It won't be that bad" Christopher replied. "I just wish I knew what his angle was." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Turon opened it for Jay Miller, Christopher's editor at True Crime Publishers. "John, Eric." 

"I don't like that look on your face," Turon remarked. 

"It's bad news I'm afraid." 

"Out with it Jay," Christopher nearly screamed. 

"In light of what just occurred, TC has decided to pull out. We won't be publishing your manuscript." 

"Because of one little----" Christopher began. 

"Look John, you did it to yourself. None of this would have happened if you'd been honest with us in the first place." 

"It had no bearing on the book!" Turon screamed. 

"But the fact is, six million viewers, six million potential customers just saw your credibility go right down the toilet. You think anyone will buy your book now? Keep dreaming. Look John, I read your book, and I loved it. It's not about that. We just don't think we can properly market it now." 

"I understand," Christopher said, clearly disappointed. 

"Let's let this whole thing blow over for now. Call me in a few months. We'll try again." 

"Sure Jay, sure." 

"Goodbye John." 

Miller left, but within moments there was another knock on the door. Turon went to answer it. "Change your mind, Jay? Well------"

"Colonel Christopher, we need to talk," Dulmer said. 

"I ought to knock you on your ass!" Turon roared. 

"Not yet Eric," Christopher began. "Let the man say his peace. Then you can knock him on his ass." 

*****

"My name's Dulmer, this is my partner Luclsy." 

"Charmed," Christopher said. 

"May we speak to you alone?" Lucsly asked. 

"Like hell," Turon roared. "After what your friend did out there just now, you got no right coming in here." 

"It's alright. Give us a few minutes. I'd like to know what these two have to say." 

"I don't trust them!" 

"I don't either. Step out anyway." 

Turon reluctantly agreed. "I'll be in the green room if you need me. And as for you pal," he said, staring at Dulmer, "don't go anywhere. You and I have some unfinished business." 

"I look forward to it," Dulmer lied. 

When Turon was gone, Lucsly took the lead. "Colonel, first let me say that my partner and I mean no disrespect to you or your psychiatrist friend." 

"You could have fooled me. Your "partner" there just humiliated me on national television." 

"I regret that," Dulmer said. "But it was unfortunately necessary." 

"Why?" 

"You're in possession of some very dangerous information Colonel. You can't realize it now, but you've already had an impact on the future. I'm loathe to admit it, but Captain Kirk was right to send you back." 

"You work for him, don't you? You're from the future!" 

"Actually, we're from Kirk's future, and we're just here to clean up after him." 

"Starship captains don't know a thing about temporal mechanics Colonel. Your reaction to all this was inevitable" Lucsly added. 

"But why bring up my past like that? You've discredited me on national television." 

"That was the point," Dulmer said. "It's vital that no one believe a word you say." 

"And what am I supposed to do now?" 

"We're prepared to make you an offer Colonel," Lucsly said. 

"How much?" 

"Not money Colonel. A chance at a new life." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"What he means," Dulmer began, "is that we're willing to take you with us. To borrow a phrase I'm sure you've heard before, we need a few good men." 

"Take me where?" 

"To the future." 

"Late twenty-fourth century. You already know what the future holds." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"He may not look it," Lucsly began, "but my partner here is a very sentimental man. Your future in this timeline is rather bleak Colonel, and we'd rather not see you endure what fate has in store. Your absence from this timeline will have no relative impact on it." 

"Funny," Christopher said. "But Spock once told me something very similar. He said that I'd made no relative contribution, other than fathering Shaun. They offered to show me the future, and I declined." 

"And now?" Lucsly asked. 

"I've made my mark on this world sir. I've done all I can do." 

"In this time" Dulmer said. 

"In this time." 

*****

When Turon returned, the three men were gone. He searched all over the station, but Christopher and his visitors were not to be found. 

Weeks went by, and it was becoming apparent that he'd never see the Colonel again. Eventually, he gave him up for dead. With his star witness gone, his testimony in dispute, and his credibility all but destroyed, Turon realized that the book would never be published. Such a waste, he thought to himself. 

He took a position with Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, in the heart of L.A., and grew to like his new profession. 

It was almost a year later, on a day unusually cold in Los Angeles, when his secretary Joyce interrupted his work session, with an important reminder. With Dr. Guittierrez now on vacation, Turon had to check up on the absent doctor's regular patients. He dreaded this style of psychiatry, feeling that it only hurt the patient to be bounced from one doctor to the next. 

As he approached Ward B, he flashed the guard on duty his id badge, and made his way to the main desk. Grabbing the daily roster from the nurse on duty, Turon asked her the usual questions, how are you, how are the kids, etc. He wasn't really listening to her replies though, as he was more engrossed with the list before his eyes. 

"There must be twenty patients here." 

"That's not counting the new arrival," Joyce added. 

"Does Guittierrez really see this many people?" 

"No. This is a slow day Doctor." 

He let out a laugh. She didn't. 

"Follow me Doctor. I'll introduce you to the captain." 

"Captain?" "Yeah, you'll love this," Joyce replied. 

They entered the patient's room, and found him hard at work over a drawing board, muttering to himself. He realized he was no longer alone, and turned to see who had invaded his privacy. 

"I done told you to stay out of here!" 

"Captain, I believe some introductions are necessary." 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"My name is Turon. Dr. Eric Turon. And you are?" 

"Braxton's the name. Captain Braxton. Representing the United Federation of Planets." 

Joyce let out a giggle, but Turon was completely taken aback, as if he'd heard the voice of his long-dead mother. 

"Tell me about this Federation," Turon said. 

   [1]: http://pages.homepage.com/login/
   [2]: http://adforce.imgis.com/?adlink|34|80422|1|1|MISC=17260



End file.
